Amnestic
by XxMercyAngelxX
Summary: Natsume's Fangirls pulled a prank too far,Causing Mikan to lose most of her memories,At the same time causing Hurt to Natsume,Will she ever recover her memories? TRULY MxN,but not that much of comforts
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A/N:SORRY FOR THE DELAYS,BUT HERES THE REAL CHAPTER 1!:D

Mikan was a very cheerful girl,A girl who refused to stop working hard on studies,her lover was Natsume,a raven-haired guy with bloody crimson eyes that looked like he was planning to murder someone,but girls are chasing after him,Mikan usually pestered him,which he found it cute on her,but on her birthday party near the beach,some fangirls went and push her into the sea,she drowned(of course!),but natsume arrived in time before she even died

* * *

><p>At the Hospital<p>

The doctor had warned them to prepare for the worst,but she appeared normal,that was what Natsume tought,until mikan woke up,but what natsume can never forget is the word Mikan said after she woke up:"who are u?",Natsume felt heartbroken when he heard that,

* * *

><p>At The Classroom<p>

Natsume Shouted with a Hoarse voice at the fangirls who pushed mikan into the sea,his eye was redder and more murderous then before,the fangirls were afraid he would kill them,so they shunned away from him,no one decided to come to him except his best friend Ruka,Mikan's best friend who had a baka gun created from the invention alice of hers,Hotaru.

* * *

><p>After being Released from the hospital<p>

Mikan Just did her old antics,saying hello to her classmates,the only antic she didnt do was Hugging Natsume,Natsume almost went berserk from trying to stop himself from screaming at her,When Narumi-Sensei came in,She couldnt even remember him,Even she cant remember her Favourite teacher,the only exception was Hotaru and Ruka and the Dorm mother,Natsume was going to die of heartbreak when she could remember all of her Classmate

* * *

><p>At the table for recess<p>

"WE SERIOUSLY MUST MAKE THAT GIRL REMEMBER ME"Natsume tried to keep himself from shouting too loudly."No,She SHOULDN'T REMEMBER YOU.(A/N i cappedlock hotaru's phrase cause its gonna be a main point)"I do not agree with u all,we should let her remember every memory she has." "agreed,Ruka."Nonoko replied.

* * *

><p>At the Classroom<p>

Mikan was talking to Sumire until Natsume pulled her to their Sakura tree,Mikan notice the word .h in a heart,She did not know why her name was with Natsume,suddenly a flood of memories came through her.

i give my thanks to StarElsie and Please read my sisters story,her author name is worst person


	2. Chapter 2

Amnestic

Chapter 2

Heres the awaited chapter 2 for some of u,so let us BEGIN :D

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV(point of view)<p>

A flood of Memories came back to Mikan,she looked at natsumes body,masculine and hot,she remembered everything about him(A/N she only remember the names of her classmates except Nastsume,but not her memories with THEM)The sixteen Me hugged natsume as i remembered my memories with him,i embraced him like a god,she smelt good,smelt of strawberry,he didnt notice me calling his name until i said it louder,but at that response,Natsume hugged me so tightly."Hey,you smelt like caramel"Natsume said "well,i bought caramek shampoo,don't u hate it,u smell like Strawberry,still ur same favourite?"I responsed."no,Mikan,its ur scent,i'll never hate it" "Natsume..."I said in a very naseous sound as im suffocationg,he understood it and immediately let go of me,suddenly an all to familiar bitchy pink blonde came out,she sashayed her way here,she said this to me in a soft whisper:"get lost,slut."

she was so familiar,yet so unfamiliar,she tried to seduce Natsume,but only to be responsed by Natsume:"get lost slut..." "Anyway,what i was saying is who's the one slutting and shashaying her way here,Slut." Luna's best friend and her seemed shock,suddenly her best friend said:"stop being rude to her,you dont even deserve to have Natsumes love,ugly bitch." i was about to response until a sentence came out:"i DECIDE WHO I LOVE and i find her way prettier then u,to be sure 1000% prettier then u(A/N i know im being idiotic,cuz u cant count pretiness,but bear it,im juz making him signify she is super UGLY to him)"

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

the fangirl ran off in tears,when Luna saw that,she wanted to get revenge on Natsume,by hurting him through Mikan

Central Town(Natsumes POV)

"sorry Lady,but someone already bought all the howalons,please come again next time"Mikan just looked very disappointed when she heard that,until she saw Luna,i heard her ask her "Can i buy the howalons from you?" Luna told her to follow her to somewhere far,I felt something fishy so i went,she went to the outside of the howalon said that the ESP is wanting her stealing alices,and luna told her to fuck off me,but i decided to come in and scold her:"SORRY,but shes not coming near me,Im coming near her." I touched her breast,and she looked like she wanted to scream at me for doing that,but i just told her to shut up,after that,Luna went off,fuming.

After some time(NORMAL POV)

Mikan screamed:WHAT THE HECK DID U DO THAT FOR,IM GOING TO DIE BY HER,SHES GONNA SUCK MY SOUL OUT! (T^T)"Natsume juz replied with a tch,determined to go talk to to ESP.

* * *

><p>At the ESP department<p>

"Don't you dare touch Mikan,shes mine" "How did u know i was forcing her to marry me?" "through listening." "Fine,i'll always make space for my second favourite." "whos ur favourite?" "Mi..kan.. Sa..ku..ra" With that he ran off with rage.

Classroom(2nd day)(NATSUME POV)

"Natsumeeeeee!" the familiar annoying cheerful sound rang outside the door,i just ignored her for that shouting."shouldnt u also be in the DA already?if ur fine with it,want to walk with me to the DA class?"

Great,now its her being transferred there,what more

* * *

><p>At the DA class (same old POV)<p>

Ruka was also entered in there,that guy was really trying my patience.

At the Sakura tree(normal POV)

NOOO!(T^T)MY RABBITS WERE STOLEN,NOW HOW AM I GONNA EAT!" Natsume heard that and was about to throw a strawberry soda and a bento set at her,at the same time,A ball came after was a new girl who came out,he waited until the girl was out before hitting her with the strawberry soda and bento,but the hankerchief that he packed for the bento exposed him.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter,but this is my PSLE(for singapore only) lunch break write 1 :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the one month delay,was busy with my exams,Now its done

and couldnt think of any plot,now,back to the story which no one was waiting for

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the classroom<strong>

**"urgh,stupid gay teacher,wish he would get lost"Natsume's thoughts was spoken out by koko as narumi sensei went in,when Natsume heard that,he tried to kill koko but was stopped by narumi happily declared:"we have two new students here,lets welcome our friends,romeo and rina!one female and male came in,they both looked charming,their eyes were they entered,a sleepy Mikan was sleeping,Narumi nervously shooked her,asking if she was awake,Natsume responded with a tch and the most logical reply:"see her actions before u ask that stupid question."when Narumi sensei heard that,he instantly stopped asking that question and went back to the new student before the attention went to the Mikan rather then the new students(A/N mikans seat is in the middle of Natsume and Ruka),Ruka shook her gently to wake her up but the only reaction she did was accidentally slapping ruka in the face**(DUH!)****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Time Skip~(5 minutes)<br>****

****The heat of the crowd crowding in was unbearable,Natsume couldnt take it and said,obviusly irritated:"oi Mikan!" He then Burnt her long brunette hair,when Mikan was aroused by the smell of her hair burning,she ran around the class,but the fire wouldnt stop burning(A/N lets skip her running around,shall we?)****

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip~(until her hair was soaked by Hotarus invention,an elephant)<strong>

**After her hair stopped burning,she was relieved but lost her footing thanks to a foot sticking out,she fell on a guy who was taller then her,one eye of his was blocked by his long blonde hair sticking out to the right,his eyes were blue and his eye looks like he was shocked by someone or something,she notice her head was facing the sky but it was viewing his face,she immediately jumped off him and said:"oh my god,sorry!I didnt meant to hit you on your stomach." After saying that she went back to her seat,blushing and obviously embaressed,little did she notice the sixteen years old natsume who was reading her face was filled with jealousy(Mikans age should be easy to guess too).He wanted to confront her that her heart was with him already,so she shouldnt be liking someone else,but when he wanted to,the bell rang for the next period,lunch break..**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Sakura tree(lunch break)(Natsume's POV)<strong>

**I went to the Sakura tree i owned with mikan only to see that fucking new guy on my sakura tree,to top it up,i saw his two hand round mikan's hip,i fumed and said "fuck off my sakura tree and my Fiance u freak." i used my alice to burn his hair and he ran 18 rounds around the sakura tree and hit the bark of an Oak tree.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikans POV(same area)<br>**

**I was on the side of the sakura tree,being held up by the new guy Romeo using his hands holding me round the hips,he tried to be as charming as possible and said:"do u need a new guy to toy with,i could be your new toy."I didnt notice what he meant until he said he wanted to be my new fiance,he was trying to flirt with me and Natsume came at that time,only to be met with that scenario just now,he burnt Romeos hair,when he did that,i felt my heart beat faster as that proved he loved me,he then said:"oi do you want to fall off that tree already?"Just then,i notice i was on air**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumes POV(same area)<br>**

**The sound she made from the impact sounded like she was a fat lady falling from the second floor,Mikan hit her head onto the branch,at that sight,i snickered,they delighted me,until Mikan looked at me with her 'Im hurt' eyes,i knew something was wrong,she said with a hurt sound:"lets seperate for awhile..."i tought i heard things wrongly until she repeated **it another time,she ran and i tried to catch her hand,but my hands slipped off her,this time,i was hurt**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikans POV(when she hit her head on the branch)<strong>

**I remembered everything,why i got bullied by the fangirls,i decided not to take a step too deep into their**territory,i mentioned a break-up twice to natsume and then ran away,his hand tried to catch mine,but it slipped off,with tears of pain dripping down****

* * *

><p><strong>School Yard(Still Mikans POV)<br>**

**I ran,i ran to the school yard,then i tripped on a rock,at that precise moment,it rained,i did not bothered about the rain at all,i stood up and cried while walking through the rain,leaving the one you love sure is pain... I walked to my room in the dorm and changed my dress,preparing to go to bed**


End file.
